


Catman

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat/Human Hybrids, For those of you who do like smut this is my first time writing it so be gentle, For those who don't like smut I promise there isn't a lot and you can skip it, I couldn't help writing them so sorry for pointless chapters, M/M, My First Smut, Really just random ideas that got stuck in my head, Shower Sex, hint hint chapter four, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: A run-in with Circe leaves Clark and Bruce a bit surprised by the result of said run-in*FYI there is a sex scene in chapter three so if you don't want to read that you can skip the chapter without missing anything* I didn't rate my work because like I said you can skip the chapter if you would like and not miss a thing.





	1. Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576032) by [magnificentbirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbirb/pseuds/magnificentbirb). 



> This story had been on hiatus for a while so I re-read it recently and decided to post the section that I liked and post the rest once I finish. Also, there is a scene I hadn't realized that is similar to some fan art until I re-read my story so here is the link to that art:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/399905641899796934/

Normally Clark hates magic. Being Superman, Clark has a good reason to hate magic. Magic is one of the only things Clark is vulnerable to. However, in this one situation, Clark decides magic isn't all bad. Of course, Batman completely disagrees with him right now.

The two just had a run in with the sorceress Circe. Known for her animal transformations, Batman's situation isn't really that surprising. Circe managed to land a spell on Batman right before Superman had been able to knock her out.

"Can I call you Catman now?"

Bruce stopped typing on the Batcomputer to swivel his chair and glare at his boyfriend. Clark currently stood in his Superman regalia grinning at him.

After their run-in with Circe and being hit with a spell, Bruce was currently a cat hybrid. He had midnight black and dark grey striped cat ears on the top of his head and a matching black and dark grey tail swishing behind him. His usually blue eyes now contain the vertical slit of a cat's pupil.

"Too bad you can't keep the cat eyes. The Bat-glare looks so much cooler. Or should I call it a 'Cat-glare' now?"

Bruce says nothing and continues to glare as one of his ears twitched in irritation, and his tail swished back and forth behind his cape. He was never going to hear the end of this from Clark. He swiveled back around to the computer and started typing again. He was trying to get in contact with either Zatanna or Jason Blood so that the spell could be reversed. As interesting as it was to feel what it is like to be a cat, Bruce couldn't wait to be back to normal, especially if it meant he could get Clark to stop making cat jokes.

Mirroring Bruce's thoughts, Clark then asked, "What's it like being part cat?"

Bruce stopped typing again and sighed in exasperation. Clark couldn't just let this go, could he? Surprising him, Clark started to stroke his new cat-ears. In his surprise, Bruce froze and tensed his shoulders, but as Clark's strokes got lower and lower on his ears, Bruce felt his eyes slowly close as his shoulders relaxed. When Clark got to the base of his ears, and gently rubbed behind them, Bruce's eyes completely shut and he failed to notice he had begun to make a deep rumbling sound within his chest. Clark stopped in shock, pulling his hand back, and looked down at the very relaxed looking Bruce.

"Are you _purring_?"

Bruce ignored the question with a frown and grabbed Clark’s hand and placed it behind his ear. With a smirk on his face, Clark continued his ministrations to Bruce's ears. Slowly, Clark continued moving down the back of his head until he reached his neck, and then moved to stroke Bruce's jaw. Just like any other cat, Bruce lifted is chin, and his purr grew louder. Clark then cupped Bruce’s face with both hands, and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. In response, Bruce slowly opened his eyes, the utter contentment never leaving his face, and stared into Clark’s eyes. After a moment of just admiring him, Clark bent down and kissed Bruce slowly, just enjoying the moment of peace with his partner. Bruce sighed softly into the kiss, then pulled away.

“Come on, let’s head to bed.”

A little confused for a moment, and not wanting to ruin the contentment and peace he saw on his face, Clark hesitantly asked, “Don’t you want to contact Zatanna or Jason to get this fixed first?”

“We can wait until morning. They are obviously busy right now since they are not answering my calls.”

Bruce stood up and took off his armor slowly, the contentment never leaving his face. Clark stared at him as he put his armor away. Bruce _never_ likes to leave the cave with unfinished business, much less leaving to go to bed while still partially a cat. As Clark watched him, Clark noticed that Bruce seemed to move more… graceful. Not only that, in his contentment, he moved slowly, as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

Finally, down to the skin-tight shirt and briefs he wore under the Batsuit, Bruce headed towards the stairs that lead to the manor. Clark swiftly changed out of his suit and into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then followed Bruce up to the manor. Once in their room, Bruce changed out of the skin-tight clothing and into a pair of loose boxers and got into bed. Once Clark got into bed, Bruce cuddled into Clark with his head resting on Clark’s chest and one arm wrapped around Clark’s torso. Clark’s eyes widened in shock and he stared at his boyfriend for a moment. _Clark_ was the infamous cuddler. Not Bruce. Whenever he tried to cuddle with him, Clark had to practically pin Bruce down by laying on him in order to get his way, the whole while Bruce grumbling about how he _isn’t a cuddler_. With a small smile, deciding to take advantage of the cuddling while he could, Clark began to stroke the back of Bruce’s head, playing with his hair. Just like before, Bruce began to purr. With the deep rumble vibrating his chest, Clark began to drift off to sleep the same time he heard Bruce’s breathing begin to deepen into sleep.


	2. Transforming

The next morning, Bruce opened his eyes slowly to sunlight just beginning to fill the room. As he became more aware, Bruce moved off of Clark to stretch his limbs and yawn, arching his back to stretch out as far as possible. Looking at his still sleeping partner, Bruce decided to think about all the changes he could feel within himself due to his new hybrid state. His sense of hearing, smell, as well as his eyesight had improved. Bruce decided it wasn’t so bad to have cat-senses.

Hearing Alfred beginning to wake up downstairs, Bruce decided to jump in the shower, with the hope that Clark might join him soon, so that he could get down to the cave and try contacting Zatanna or Jason again. As Bruce walked into the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror and did a double-take.

“What the hell?!”

Clark startled awake to the sound of Bruce’s astonishment. Quickly, Clark went into the bathroom to see what was wrong. Standing facing Bruce’s side, Clark could see dark gray, almost black, stripes curving along Bruce’s side twisting down his arm and ending at his wrist before reaching his hand. Standing in front of the mirror, Bruce could see the stripes coming across his torso slightly, curling at the ends. As he twisted slightly, he could see they stretched to his back, where they met a single vertical stripe starting at his tail going up his spine and connected to his black hair at the top of his neck. Gingerly, as if approaching a scared cat ready to flee, Clark moved towards Bruce with his arms out ready to trace some of the stripes. Other than the swivel of his ears at his movements, Bruce showed no reaction, still trying to take in his new appearance.

“These weren’t there last night”, Clark said as he finally touched Bruce’s skin.

Bruce’s skin was a few degrees warmer than usual, and the stripes were as smooth as the rest of his skin, as if they were tattoos.

“ _Obviously_ , Clark. I think I would have noticed if stripes randomly appeared on my body yesterday,” Bruce snipped as he lightly traced a stripe that disappeared at the hem of his boxers as it curled around his hip bone.

Bruce then slipped off his boxers and looked at his legs. The stripes curved slightly along his butt the same way it did on his torso but completely bypassed his penis. His legs had stripes wrapped all long from hip to ankle, much like his arms. Looking at his body once more before turning to Clark, Bruce realized that his transformation wasn’t quite finished.

“Damn it. I should have continued to try and contact Jason and Zatanna yesterday instead of giving into my instincts last night.”

Clark whipped his head up at that. “Intincts?”

“Yes. It’s the only way I know how to explain the feeling. I could have shaken it off but I just felt so _good_ afterwards.”

“Oh. Why do you think the stripes appeared?” Clark began to trace the stripes along his ribs.

“I don’t think–” Bruce stopped suddenly, eyes dilating, when Clark traced the line along his spine.

Bruce gave a small shudder and he reacted the way a cat would: back arched in the middle and when Clark reached the base of his tail his tail began to swish back and forth. Bruce pulled away quickly and glared, startling Clark.

“Don’t do that! It feels _strange_. Good, but strange.”

Clark looked at him sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“As I was _saying_ , I don’t think that the transformation is finished. Since you knocked Circe out right as she was casting the spell I think it slowed the enchantment down from turning me into a cat right then and there. Instead, I became a hybrid that is slowly evolving to be more cat than human. However, I’m not entirely sure and won’t be until we talk to a magician.”

Bruce then turned around and hopped into the shower and turned it on then looked back at Clark.

“Until then, let’s hope nothing else changes anytime soon. You coming in? I want to… experiment just how different things feel as a cat”, Bruce smirked.

Clark looked at him and leered, “Need an assistant for your experiment, do you?”

Bruce just laughed and pulled him in for a scorching kiss.


	3. Pure Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is pure sex in this chapter so if you don't want to read it just skip it. You won't miss anything important for the story. I apologize for my filthiness.  
> If you do read it, however, beware! This is my first attempt and I'm not quite sure if I was right in what happens between men? Sorry if its not correct or is just terrible but my not-so-innocent mind wanted to write this and see what happened...

Bruce slowly backed Clark into the shower wall as they kissed, turning the water on to beat down on his back. His tongue slid over Clark's lips, demanding entrance that Clark was more than happy to give. Bruce twisted his tongue with Clark's as Clark gently caressed Bruce's wet sides. Bruce slid a hand in between them and grasped Clark's hard cock before sinking to his knees.

"Even as a hybrid cat you are still hungry for my cock, huh?" Clark asked with a smirk on his face and moving his hands to tangle into Bruce's wet hair, careful to avoid his ears.

Then Bruce growled, a real cat-like growl. Clark stared at him in shock and was about to say something, when Bruce took him into his mouth. Clark threw his head back and groaned. He could feel Bruce's tongue swirl around the head and then swallow. Bruce slowly bobbed his head, slightly dragging his teeth along the top as he pulled off and licked water off his balls.Clark swore under his breath and his eyes rolled back as Bruce then deep-throated him again.

Clark panted as he opened his eyes and looked down at Bruce. He rubbed around Bruce's ears, resulting him in purring once more. Clark could feel the rumble around his cock and he gasped loudly, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream. Bruce's tail then began swaying in rhythm with Bruce's bobbing and Bruce then brought one hand to Clark's balls to massage them the same time his other hand went to Clark's ass, teasing his hole. At the same time, he slipped a finger into Clark, Bruce looked up and into Clark's eyes, pupils blown wide.

Once Clark saw Bruce's peculiar eyes, blown with lust, his breath hitched and a wave of pleasure washed over him as he came down Bruce's throat. Bruce greedily sucked down every last drop, then pulled off, licking his lips with a smirk on his face. As Bruce rose from the ground, he licked at all the water on Clark’s torso and thrust a second finger into Clark, surprising him. Clark arched into Bruce as he pushed himself back on Bruce's fingers. Bruce kissed Clark, sharing his flavor with him and he once again added another digit, earning him a groan from Clark.

Once Clark was stretched, Bruce removed his fingers and lifted Clark, wrapping the man’s legs around his waist, as Clark gripped his shoulders. With the water from the shower still beating on his back, he slowly thrust into Clark’s waiting hole until he was buried up to the hilt. Bruce groaned at the feeling of his lover around him as Clark moaned Bruce’s name as he slowly adjusted to Bruce’s large girth. He could feel Bruce stroking his wet sides, waiting for a cue from Clark, so as not to hurt his lover. After watching Bruce’s tail swish impatiently for a moment, Clark nodded and Bruce slowly pulled out a little, to thrust back in. Clark cried out a little in pleasure of the feeling, wrapping his hands in Bruce’s wet hair at the nape of his neck, pulling it slightly.

“God, you feel so good…” Bruce groaned as he continued to thrust. As they continued, Bruce set a rhythm, and each time he pulled out farther, only to thrust back in harder. Bruce panted from the exertion as Clark panted Bruce’s name like a mantra.

As Bruce continued to pound into him, Clark bent his neck down so he could kiss Bruce’s open mouth. Their kiss was sloppy as their tongues battled for dominance until Clark began to suck on Bruce’s tongue. Bruce groaned as his hips stuttered slightly, his tail mirroring the action, as he grew close to completion. He felt Clark’s cock harden again, poking at his belly. Bruce fisted Clark’s cock as he pulled back from their kiss for air. Clark whipped his head back and his breath hitched, feeling close to orgasm once again. Bruce then leaned forward and licked, sucked and nipped all along Clark’s neck and shoulder, lapping up the water there. In response, Clark yanked on Bruce’s hair slightly, causing the man to finally slam into him one more time as his orgasm washed over him. Feeling Bruce’s seamen spill into him along with his fist still on his cock, Clark was sent over the edge again, joining Bruce in orgasm. They stood there for a minute coming down from their high, until Clark unwrapped his legs from around Bruce as he pulled out.

They stood there, foreheads touching, eyes closed, and water still pounding on them. Silently, they cleaned themselves up and Clark then turned off the water as they stepped out. Bruce dried them off and the got dressed for the day, feeling relaxed and sated.

Turning to Bruce, Clark, grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms. Bruce smirked as he looked into Clark’s eyes and then he kissed him slowly. After they pulled away from the kiss, Bruce took Clark’s hand and led him down to breakfast.


	4. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this idea has kind of been in my head for awhile, and so I decided to write it and post it. It isn't really essential to the plot but I needed some sort of transition back to the story after my little smut episode in chapter three. It is kind of a way for my mind to get refocused on the plot at hand. Plus I couldn't help but want to include Alfred in the story somewhere (because who doesn't want more Alfred Pennyworth in their lives?)

After their shower, Bruce and Clark headed down to the kitchen for breakfast with Alfred. As the two walked in, Alfred placed two mugs of coffee on the counter for them.

“Good morning, sirs. I see you have another change since last night, Master Bruce?”

Clark smiled as Alfred took it in stride, just as he did with everything. Bruce was wearing sweats and a t-shirt so all Alfred could see of the stripes was the twisting dark gray lines on his arms and a couple of twists on his neck accompanied by the tip of the straight line on the back of this neck.

“Yeah, they appeared while we were sleeping apparently”, said Bruce as his tail swished slightly and his ears twitched, “After breakfast, we are going to try contacting Jason or Zatanna again”.

"Very good, sir.”

Alfred served the two men simple eggs and toast so they could be on their way quickly. However, as Clark began to eat, Bruce stared at his plate. Eggs and toast weren’t an unordinary breakfast; however, he couldn’t even imagine eating that right now.

Seeing the man’s apprehension at eating his food, Alfred asked, “Something wrong, Master Bruce?”

Bruce glanced at Alfred before he looked back down at his food, still not really willing to touch it. He looked back up at his butler once more and asked softly, “Do we have any chicken from last night’s dinner left?”

Hearing this, Clark turned to look at Bruce in bewilderment as he continued to eat his own toast and eggs. Sure, Alfred’s cooking was good, but to ask for last night’s dinner as breakfast? That was just plain weird.

Without a word, Alfred took out the small amount of leftovers and put them in microwave. From the minute the butler had taken it out of the fridge, Bruce’s eyes were fixed on the chicken. He stared at it in the microwave, the same way you might see a cat watch a fish in a fish bowl. When it was done in the microwave, Alfred brought it over to Bruce, and almost from the moment Alfred set the plate in front of him, Bruce attacked the chicken as if he was afraid someone would take it away from him. Clark watched Bruce in surprise, and slight amusement, as Alfred took it in stride, as he does with everything. When Bruce finished the chicken, he looked at his hands, realizing he hadn’t even used silverware.

As Alfred continued to do things around the kitchen as if none of Bruce’s behavior was strange, the butler said, “Master Bruce, if you are thinking about cleaning your hands the way a cat would, I only ask you retain some of your table manners and use a napkin instead.”

At this, Clark couldn’t help but unsuccessfully stifle the laughter that began to pour out of him. His laughter only got even more controllable when he saw Bruce’s ears flattened against his head, and the hybrid looked down in slight embarrassment as he grabbed his napkin and cleaned off his hands.

Once he was able to breathe again, Clark smirked at Bruce and asked, “Any other cravings you need satisfied?”

Bruce looked up and glared at the man before he stood up and walked towards the cave. Clark just chuckled slightly as he saw Bruce’s tail swish back and forth as the man walked away. Clark then looked back at Alfred, thanked him for breakfast and followed quickly after the hybrid, not wanting to miss a minute of Bruce’s time as a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know it isn't really that great as far as importance in the story but I kept imagining this in my head and I needed to get it out. More of some real plot as soon as I can. I promise. It's just a little slow going with the creative flow due to all the work I have due to classes :/


End file.
